Uatu the Watcher
Uatu the Watcher is a incredibly powerful being and member of an ancient alien race, who has sworn never to interfere with the happenings of the Universe, only to watch. He mainly focuses on the planet Earth, and usually takes the form of an elderly man to observe key parts in Earth's history. Later on he broke his oath for the betterment of the planet. Powers and Abilities The Watcher possesses vast mental, physical, and energy-manipulating powers. * Telepathy: The Watcher is telepathic, able to scan the mind of virtually every known form of sentient life and to project his thoughts into any brain. ** Invisibility (Telepathic): The Watcher may render himself and others effectively invisible and completely undetectable (by the normal senses) to others' minds. This ability is so powerful that Uatu was able to hide the entire Earth itself from the immensely powerful cosmic entity Galactus. * Illusion Generation: The Watcher can alter his appearance at will assuming any guise he chooses. This is apparently a mental/psionic capacity not a physical shape-shifting ability like that of the alien Skrulls. * Energy Manipulation: Uatu can manipulate cosmic energy, compared to divine levels. He has a cosmic energy, so powerful that it can almost rival Galactus. * Teleportation: The Watcher can convert his body into some form of energy in order to "teleport" through space at hyper-light speeds. (It is probably that he traverses warp space to do so.) * Time Travel: Uatu have the skills to travel through time. It can lead yourself and others to any place of time, past or future. * Force Field Generation : The Watcher may generate and manipulate Force Fields constructed of Cosmic Energy for a variety of effects: ** Containment – The Watcher may project Force Fields around opponents, containing them and preventing their use of physical and energy powers. * Flight: Uatu can fly using psionic energies. He may also fly into hyperspace. * Cosmic Conscience: Uatu has very sharp cosmic senses. The Watcher holds power at least equal to that of the Collector (as the latter claimed that Uatu could stop his collecting if he so desired) and superior to that of the Silver Surfer at his original cosmic power levels (for he believed even his power was lesser to any of the Elders of the Universe). A Watcher is also described as possessing the power to shatter worlds and set galaxies shaking. Eon claims the Watchers are "vastly powerful" and "near-omniscient." Uatu was said to be the "most powerful being in the galaxy." The Watchers were said capable of making their very errant wishes reality. Uatu has been proven able to block the telepathic probes ofGalactus. Uatu is also believed to possess unbelievable immunity to physical damage, as even a weakened Aaron proved more than capable of withstanding the combined force of the full-force strikes of the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and a blast from a molecular disruptor designed by Doctor Doomhimself. * Immortality: Watchers are seemingly immortal (although degrees of maturity are evident), having bolstered the limits of their life forces with "delta-rays." Presumably an explosion that dispersed all of his bodily molecules across thousands of miles would prove fatal. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities